Can Sorrow and Love lead to Anger and Death?
by Snooowy
Summary: (This is a one-shot)Pain that's all he feels will revenge ease this pain.


(Poseidon's POV)

Pain, Anger, Despair, and Regret are the emotions swirling inside of me trying to burst free and run wild. As I look at my love I see a pool of crimson blood slowly crawling across the ground and expanding around her pale snow-like skin, chocolate brown hair, and her soulless eyes. While I stare into her eyes I feel anger over riding my judgment. I look up at the sky and yell in blind rage, "Why would you do this brother? Why would you kill one of the few people that I love? You will feel the same pain I feel I hope your ready brother because Hera will die in a matter of days!" After I stop talking I hear thunder and accept that as a challenge. "My dear brother I love you but you have gone too far this time," as I walk back to the ocean, I have the water pick up my love and carry her beside me on the way to my underwater kingdom.

After my long and tedious journey back to my kingdom, I bury my love in the palace courtyard next to one of my favorite coral growths. It is a light blue with large and small holes throughout it in which a school of brightly colored fish live. After her lovely burial, I felt my resolve to kill Hera strengthen, so I build up my strength and use my emotions to make a wave big enough and tall enough to hit Mount Olympus and kill Hera. The wave slowly grows and after two whole days of growing and shaping it just right it is ready to slam in to Mount Olympus, and destroy Hera. After the shaping is done I use the rest of my power and give the water the message to kill Hera and feed her to the sharks. As I finish my message of death I black out from exhaustion. As I sit up I see one of my people standing in front of me. "What do you want?" As I ask he looks at me, "U-um sir I just wanted to inform you that your wave has been sent and should be at its destination in two days time." As he says this he swallows. "That's great news. Is that all? If it is would you please send for the chief, because I am famished," "Of course sir the chief will be here momentarily." "Thank you." Once he leaves I start to feel giddy: only two days and my revenge will be complete after all. Even if Hera moves inland I gave the water the ability to move on land until she dies.

(Zeus POV)

I doubt my brother could kill Hera. He has a weak mind. After all, I have killed countless of his lovers, but this one must be different because he actually threatened me and that hasn't happened in years. After l wake up the next day, I look out my window and see a wall coming towards Mount Olympus, and I am baffled until I realize that the wall is a wave of water. "He really did it, He is going to try and kill my love, my joy. This mortal must have been a very important part of his life to actually follow through with his threat." He may have made a wave of destruction but it won't get to my wife after all you can only get in through the gates at the front of Olympus.

After a day of waiting the wave was finally about to crash into the walls and failed to penetrate Olympus, but the wave smashed together as if it had a mind of its own, It ran straight through the gate and flooded Olympus. Only it didn't flood, the wave stayed outside and about a small pond worth of water came into Olympus. This was shocking because the water broke into smaller pieces and ventured as if looking for something. I heard a scream and saw my wife being dragged to the large ocean sitting right in front of the gate and I realized this was how Poseidon was going to kill my wife; my Hera. I yelled in rage and went to strike the water with lightning but then I realized that it would shock Hera and kill her to so I summoned my shield and bashed into the water. I thought it would stay but it dodged my attempts to hit it. After a while I saw Hera being dragged into the water but I couldn't do anything to stop it. As I sat there feeling helpless, I cried as I watched my wife die. After she stopped moving, the water parted and dropped her to the ground below. The water went back the way it came and I fell onto my knees and let out a bellow of sadness that could probably be heared all over the world.

(Poseidon's POV)

When I heard the bellow of despair I smiled, "I have finally avenged you my love, now you can rest in peace."


End file.
